


I promise

by KiraRen



Series: Star Wars and Avengers Yaoi (probably smutty) [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Beating, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kylo Ren, Breathplay, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slapping, Cock Tease, Dom Loki, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Torture, Painful Sex, Painplay, Smut, Submissive Kylo Ren, Top Loki, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9099148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraRen/pseuds/KiraRen
Summary: Loki went to explore the universe and lands in the hands of Kylo Ren.





	

Loki Laufeyson x Kylo Ren - I promise

 

Everyone knows about the little exploration trips outside of Asgard, the God of Mischief likes to make. This time he landed in another galaxy. Loki’s never been here before. But ofcourse, he’s been captured already. Taken to a planet, or ship, or whatever it is, by some men in white armor and laser guns. Reason? He performed magic in their prescense and they thought he might be a Jedi. These men said they’ll take him to Kylo Ren. But, what’s a Jedi? And, who or what is Kylo Ren?

They arrived at the planet or spaceship thing and the armored men take Loki to an interrogation chamber. He knows what it is, because he’s seen several before. The armored men cuff him to the chair in the middle of the room. He doesn’t resist. He’s way too interested. When they’re done, the armored men leave.

Suddenly another man walks into the room. This one’s wearing all black clothes with a cape and a helmet with silver details. Loki thinks _‘This must be the leader. Kylo Ren.’_ This Kylo Ren sits before Loki on the ground.

Kylo; _‘’Do you know who I am?’’_

Loki shakes his head _‘’No, Sir.’’_

Kylo; _‘’Are you a Jedi?’’_

Loki; _‘’I don’t know what that is, sir.’’_

Kylo Ren stands up and stretches his arm towards Loki. Then Loki feels a very strange feeling inside his head, as if this Kylo Ren forces the thoughts out of him. He jerks forward from the pressure.

Kylo Ren; _‘’How can you perform these tricks, without being a Jedi?’’_

Loki thinks _‘Magic.’_

Kylo; _‘’Magic? I can’t see any thoughts of lightsabers or the Resistance. You must be a very powerful Jedi to mislead me like this.’’_

Kylo lets go.

Loki leans back in the chair, gasping _‘’I just told you. I’m not a Jedi.’’_

Kylo; _‘’What are you then?’’_

Loki; _‘’I am a God, a frostgiant, but from Asgard.-‘’_

_‘’What’s a god? What’s a frostgiant? And where is Asgard?’’_

_‘’Never mind. Asgard lays in another galaxy. More then lightyears away from here.’’_

_‘_ _’How did you get here then?’’_

 _‘’Oh, that’s a long story. I’d rather show you what magic is.’’_ And he vanishes the cuffs that bound him to the chair.

Kylo Ren looks at Loki’s hands.

Loki; _‘’Impressed? Do you want to see more?’’_

Kylo; _‘’If you’re not going to attack me.’’_ And he takes off his helmet.

Loki looks at Kylo Ren with a smile and thinks _‘That’s a beautiful boy. I can do some beautiful things to him.’_

Kylo Ren is staring at Loki.

Kylo Ren; _‘’Are you surprised? You look surprised, but I’m not reading your mind right now.’’_

_‘’I am, pleasantly surprised. You are a beautiful boy.’’_

_‘’Thank you. Can you show me more of that magic?’’_

_‘’Give me something that I can change colour.’’_

Kylo Ren holds the handle of his lightsaber by his hip, waits a moment to rethink his thoughts, but then hands Loki his lightsaber anyway. Loki looks at it and then to Kylo Ren for permission. Kylo Ren gives him a nod. Loki presses the button on the handle.

_‘’That’s amazing.’’_

_‘’This is a laser sword called a ‘lightsaber’. But watch out for the blades, they’ll cut through everything.’’_

_‘’What colour would you like me to change it in?’’_

_‘_ _’Black. And then back to red again. If you can.’’_

_‘’I can, yes.’’_

Loki waves with his hand above the lightsaber. While it changes colours from red to black and back again, Kylo Ren looks at it with open mouth. Loki can see he’s distrackted and makes the lightsaber disappear.

Kylo Ren; _‘’Hey! Where is it? Give it back to me!’’_

Loki smiles _‘’You wanted to see magic? Here we go.’’_

Loki appears from behind Kylo Ren and pushes him down on the chair. He brings back the cuffs to bind Kylo Ren to the chair and holds the lightsaber in his hands.

Loki; _‘’That was but a mere trick, Kylo Ren. I can do much much more than that alone, like changing your sword into something…’’_ He pauses for a moment.

Kylo Ren is looking up to him. Loki; _‘’Are you the kind of knight that isn’t allowed to have a relationship, or even sex in particular?’’_

Kylo Ren; _‘’The original Jedi were not allowed to have a relationship. But I’m a Knight of Ren. An enemy of the Jedi, and we are allowed to. But nothings said about not having sex.’’_ Kylo Ren frowns his eyebrows _‘’Why?’’_

Loki changes the lightsaber in the form of a penis. He puts a protective layer on it so that it wouldn’t harm them.

Kylo Ren; _‘’Oh.’’_

Loki points the lightsaber between Kylo Ren’s legs _‘’Would you mind if I…?’’_ Loki uncuffs his ankles and Kylo Ren spreads his legs.

Kylo Ren; _‘’Don’t make my clothes disappear, please.’’_

_‘’Okay, I won’t. But remember that I can do that.’’ _

Kylo Ren takes a deep breath and nods. Loki pulls Kylo’s pants down. Kylo swallows. Loki rubs with his hands over Kylo’s genitals, through his boxers. Kylo sighs shakingly.

Loki; _‘’That’s one big bulge you have there. And already swollen too.’’_ Loki gives it a teasing squeeze.

Kylo; _‘’Hmmm.’’_

Loki now pulls down his boxers too. He throws the clothes to the other side of the room _‘’You won’t need them for now.’’_ He gets on his knees between Kylo Ren’s legs and looks up to see his face. _‘’Let’s have a little treat first, to warm you up some more.’’_

Loki holds Kylo’s cock in one hand and licks the already exposed tip with a flick of his tongue. Kylo bites his lip while looking at Loki. Loki licks again. _‘’Mf…’’_ He takes Kylo’s cock in his mouth, first a small bit, then fully out, and back in his mouth again. Every time he takes in more of Kylo’s cock. Kylo Ren leans back with his eyes closed, breathing shakingly through his mouth. Loki gives him little love bites here and there while sucking off his cock. Every time he does that, Kylo Ren jumps up a little. Loki likes that.

He takes Kylo’s cock out of his mouth and gives it a hard slap. _‘’Ah!’’_ Kylo closes his legs. Loki opens them again and lets his icy finger run over Kylo’s cock.

_‘’Aaah. Ooh, that hurts.’’_

_‘’Oh, does it now?’’_

Loki holds the tip if Kylo’s cock between thump and index finger, while making his hands freezingly cold.

Kylo Ren curls his toes and makes a painful facial expression. _‘’Ouch…’’_

_‘’A knight must be strong. You should be able to handle it.’’_

Loki’s now slowly freezing Kylo’s cock, from the inside out, so that it stays erect, until it turns blue from the cold.

_‘’Ee-ee-eek. Oouch. Sssss. Ah.’’_

With warm hands, Loki slaps Kylo’s hard and cold cock again.

 _‘’Hah!’’_ Kylo Ren jerks forward, but he can’t fall, because his hands are cuffed to the chair. He leans forward with his legs closed tight, although his cock is still standing up. Loki pushes him back in the chair and pushes his legs apart, again. He starts to massage Kylo Ren’s balls, while his cock is still frozen. But his ballsack isn’t. _‘’Ah, it hurts.’’ ‘’Are you a knight, or are you not? Stop being a whiney.’’_ Kylo Ren is quiet now.

Loki keeps massaging Kylo’s balls for another minute and then defrosts his cock. A sigh of relief from Kylo.

Loki opens up Kylo Ren’s shirt. He looks at it and says _‘’I’m gonna make your upper clothes disappear. But I’ll put them with your other clothes in the back of the room, I promise.’’_ Kylo Ren nods.

After his clothes have vanished, Loki kisses him on the mouth, twisting tongues. Loki then kisses Kylo’s neck, sucking and biting. Licks his way down to Kylo’s nipples. Loki licks circles around Kylo’s nipple, smaller and smaller circles until he reached the middle part of it. He then flicks his tongue a few times and hits just the middle part. Kylo’s moaning. Loki looks down to Kylo’s cock, which is currently leaking pre-cum, and turns back to his nipple. Loki smiles and bites massively hard down on Kylo’s nipple. Hard enough to make it bleed, but not to destroy it. Kylo Ren jumps in the chair and screams. _‘’Aaaah! Ah ah aaaaah!’’_ Loki licks up the blood and turns to the other nipple, sucking and nibbling it. Kylo doesn’t dare to moan anymore for now.

Loki kisses a trail down to Kylo’s navel and then all the way down to his cock. Licking just the tip again. Kylo sighs and moves his hips a bit towards Loki. Loki thinks _‘That’s just as bad as moaning.’_ But he’s bored of the pain and sucks off Kylo’s cock again.

After a while he starts sucking harder and harder until he stops, he’s got Kylo’s full cock in his mouth and sucks it the hardest he can. While doing that, he slowly pulls the cock out of his mouth, to make the effect even stronger. When Kylo’s cock gets out of Loki’s mouth with a smacking sound, Loki looks at Kylo’s face. He’s gasping and that’s good.

Once again, Loki takes Kylo’s cock in his mouth. He sucks him off while massaging his balls. Kylo starts shaking, and moaning. Loki tugs a bit at his ballsack while massaging it, still sucking off his cock.

 _‘’Hmmm…uugh…uuh.’’_ The moans become louder. Kylo moves his hips back and forth, for more friction. Loki sucks hard on his cock for one time and holds still just like that. Kylo Ren’s facial expression changes _‘’Oh, ohoh, ooooooh!’’_ And he cums hard. It’s a big load, but Loki swallows it all.

Loki takes off his own clothes _‘’And now, it’s my turn.’’_ Kylo; _‘’But, my lightsaber?’’ ‘’You want that? Then turn around!’’_ Loki uncuffs Kylo’s hands and Kylo does what Loki said.

Loki picks up the dildo like lightsaber and gives it to it’s owner. _‘’First some preparation.’’_ Loki spreads Kylo’s butt cheeks and spits on his arsehole. He puts two of his fingers in Kylo Ren’s mouth and lets him suck on it. Then he pushes his wet fingers both at once inside Kylo Ren’s ass. Kylo gasps _‘’Ah!’’ ‘’What did I say, boy. Stop whining.’’_ Loki goes scissoring his fingers inside Kylo’s ass to stretch it up.

When Kylo relaxed a bit, Loki twists his fingers, right at his sweet spot. He immediately starts leaking pre-cum. _‘’Are you ready now?’’ ‘’I think so, yes.’’_

Loki gets the lightsaber out of Kylo’s hand again and pushes it inside his ass with force. Kylo doesn’t react this time, but Loki knows for sure that that was painful.

Loki throws Kylo on the ground without warning, sits above his face and shoves his entire cock at once up Kylo’s throat. _‘’Suck me first. Then you can cum by your own lightsaber and then I’ll fuck you and make myself cum inside your tight ass.’’_ Loki moves his hips and moans.

After a minute or two, Kylo Ren’s nearly fainting and Loki takes his cock out of Kylo’s mouth. Kylo’s gasping, desperate to get some air. Loki waits until he’s breathing properly again and let him sit on hands and knees. _‘’Fuck yourself with your lightsaber.’’_ Kylo Ren obeys. He reaches his hand between his legs and starts moving the lightsaber in and out his ass while Loki’s watching. _‘’Uhh.’’_

Every now and then Kylo twists the lightsaber to reach various spots inside his ass.

Now gasping again, but from hornyness. Kylo Ren pushes the lightsaber down to make sure he hits his spot over and over again. He hasn’t even touched his penis yet. He’s fully giving in to fucking himself from behind.

Loki finds it fascinating and strokes his own cock to prepere himself for the next round.

Kylo is sweating, gasping and moaning. Leaning on one arm, while with the other, he pumps the lightsaber faster in and out his butt hole. _‘’Ah! Ha! Ha! Uuuuh…aah…ah…Ooooooh!’’_ He pumps the lightsaber for the last few times until he cums and squirts his big load all over his own belly, chest and in his mouth, because he’s letting his head fall down. Then he collapses on the ground.

_‘’But I’m not done with you yet, my boy.’’_

Loki jerks him up by the hair _‘’Ah!’’_

Only to slap him hard in the face. _‘’Aah!’’_

Another slap. _‘’Aaah!_

And one with the fist, which makes Kylo’s nose bleed.

Loki throws him on the ground with his ass up. Spreads Kylo’s legs and sits between them.

He pulls out the lightsaber and puts it in Kylo’s hands, which Loki holds tight on Kylo’s back with one hand. With the other hand he pushes his cock inside Kylo Ren’s ass and starts fucking him harshly, like a beast.

Loki knows exactly the right spots to hit and gives Kylo’s cock no friction at all.

Kylo moans desperatly.

Loki; _‘’This is how vikings fuck, my boy. And I happen to be one of them._ ’’

He laughs while fucking Kylo. He couldn’t be away for one day without insulting the Aesir again.

Kylo Ren keeps moaning underneath him. Loki can’t even tell the moans from whines anymore. He wouldn’t be surprised if this would hurt the young knight, since he’s fucking him so rough.

Kylo is clenching his fists and starts sniffing. Loki; _‘’Are you crying, Ren?’’_ Sniff _‘’Yes.’’_

Loki slows down the pace.

He’s massaging the inside of Kylo’s ass with his cock. _‘’How that? Is it better?’’ ‘’Yes.’’_

Loki slowly picks up the pace again.

It takes a few minutes before he once again rams himself inside Kylo Ren’s asshole over and over again and makes to sure to hit the right spots as well. Kylo is still moaning, both with sounds of pain and of pleasure.

 _‘’I’ll heal you after this, I promise.’’ ‘’Can you-AAAH!’’_ Loki starts fucking him relentlessly and so hard and deep. Then he turns into his frostgiant self and squirts his frosty cold cum inside of Kylo Ren’s ass. It may hurt, but since Kylo’s so sensitive right now, and the cum gets squirted over his spot as well, he cums screaming with pleasure.

As promised, Loki heals him afterwards. Loki turns the lightsaber back to it’s normal shape and Kylo Ren and Loki dress up again. Kylo lets Loki leave, but also asks if he’d return one day. Loki answers with _‘’I’ll return not one day, but as many as we need. As soon as possible, I promise.’’_

The End.


End file.
